


Revelation

by geniewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little angst, Aged Up, F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, NO DEATH, No Gore, for everyone like shit, i mean his dad is in jail and his mum is dead how happy can he be, ish, my first attempt at writing fighting so be kind, ooooo that rhymed, the gangs together and fighting good, theres nothing too graphic but there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewrites/pseuds/geniewrites
Summary: It's the final fight against Hawk Moth - the heroes only have this one chance, and with the most powerful akuma to date at his side, it won't be easy.





	Revelation

Paris was crumbling.

Explosions echoed through the empty streets, cracking the ground as buildings collapsed into rubble and ash, lava bubbling up through the fissures. It had been evacuated days ago, and those who had stubbornly remained were long since lost to the desecrated City of Lights. The air was thick with dust, choking anyone left alive. And yet in the midst of the destruction, at the origin of the devastation, steadfastly defending their home, stood five heroes. Queen Bee, hair smoking from a close call with Pele’s lava; Carapace, hood ripped from his head as he was flung into a wall and hair matted with blood; Rena Rouge, carefully refraining from leaning on her unnaturally bent leg; Chat Noir, lip split and neck burnt; and Ladybug, whose suit was now a lot more red than black.

Pele, the worst akuma to date, stood at Hawk Moth’s side. A crown of sharp rocks encircled her head, glowing red with heat; her long brown hair floated around her, tresses shifting over each other of their own accord; flames licked at her dark skin, racing along her arms as she tossed flaming orbs at the opposing heroes. Carapace threw his shield, landing a hit as it connected with her head, sending her flying into a wall. Queen Bee raced forward, leaping over the fissures in the earth, while the turtle themed hero hung back with Rena.

“Are you alright?” He asked, grasping hold of her arm tightly.

Rena nodded. “I’ll live.” With a wince she straightened. “Go help Queenie.”

He hesitated, but obeyed, lingering only to press a kiss to her cheek before running to Queen Bee’s side. Rena stumbled as she made her way over to a stable wall, leaning against it. Her breaths were laboured and her legs unsteady. Pain was burning bright in her leg, and she cried out, her weight falling onto her broken leg as another quake shook the ground. _Please be okay, Nino._

 

* * *

 

Ladybug staggered slightly as the earth tremored underfoot. Launching herself into the air, she threw her yo-yo out, latching onto an iron balcony and swinging towards Hawk Moth. Chat Noir landed besides her, twirling his baton in his hands. She glanced over at him, taking in his dirt smeared face and the bruises flowering on his cheeks.

“You good, LB?” He asked, deflecting a rogue fireball.

“I’m standing, aren’t I?” She quipped, shooting him a strained grin. “Ready?”

“I’ve got your back, m’lady.”

Together they attacked, Chat’s baton meeting Hawk Moth’s sword with a metallic clang. Tossing her yo-yo out, Ladybug looped the wire around the villain’s ankles and pulled, causing him to topple over. As he fell onto his back, he drew his legs up and kicked Chat in the stomach, and as Ladybug was momentarily distracted by her partner flying past her Hawk Moth grabbed onto the yo-yo wire and tugged. She jerked forwards with a yelp, her yo-yo flying out of her hands. 

“Honestly, Ladybug, you would think you’d learned to hold onto your weapon a little tighter,” Hawk Moth remarked as he stood, brushing dirt off his suit. Chat leaped back into the fight, baton at the ready. Ladybug simply sighed and settled down into a fighting stance.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Queen Bee faced off against Pele. Carapace was slumped on the ground, eyes half open and face half-burned. Queen Bee spun her trompo as she placed herself rigidly between the akuma and the superhero. Lazily dragging her pã'oa along the ground, Pele smiled maliciously at her.

“Come now, little insect. You know you cannot even hope to defeat me. I would burn you to ashes before you could land a hit,” Pele drawled, leering at the yellow-clad heroine. “You should give up – you know you’re not good enough to do any _real_ damage.”

Queen Bee hesitated, her trompo pausing. “If I stop fighting, you’ll just attack me anyway.”

Pele tilted her head. “Oh, my dear, of course I won’t! It’s not like I _want_ to fight you – Hawk Moth doesn’t want your Miraculous. You can stop fighting me, and walk away, without giving up anything.”

“You’re right. I can’t fight you.” Queen Bee smirked. “But that’s sort of why I’m distracting you, isn’t it?”

Pele blinked in confusion, anger flitting across her face as she raised her foot. But the earthquake never came – Carapace’s shield collided with her head and she fell in an unconscious heap. Queen Bee lunged forward, catching the pã'oa and raising it to snap it over her knee.

“Wait!” Carapace called as he shakily rose. “Ladybug isn’t here to cleanse it.”

She groaned, before reaching down for Pele. “Go to Ladybug. I’ll deal with our resident fire goddess.”

The turtle-themed hero raced off, and Queen Bee threw Pele over her soldier, zipping away to tie up the akumatised villain. As she turned to re-join the fight, she spotted an unsteady Rena Rouge edging her way closer.

“Rena!” She grabbed onto the heroine’s arm. “Why aren’t you –” Her eyes fell on Rena’s broken leg and gasped. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing? You can’t fight with a broken leg!”

Rena rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to fight, Queenie, I’m going to distract.” Wearily she raised her flute. “Time to break out the old illusions.”

“You’re hurt, you need to recharge at the very least –”

“What do you think I was doing while you guys were having all the fun, _knitting_? I’m recharged, I’m ready to go, now let me do my thing.”

Queen Bee sighed begrudgingly. “Alright, but you stay back here, okay? No closer.” Pausing, she handed over the pã'oa.

“Yes, _maman_.”

Shooting the fox-themed heroine a glare, she ran into the fight, trompo ready and eyes blazing. _Bring it on, butterfly man_.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug ducked as Hawk Moth’s sword sliced the air her head had previously occupied. Her fist briefly collided with his stomach before she darted away, and Chat’s baton met the outraged villain’s replying swing. Carapace’s shield flew by, knocking into Hawk Moth’s legs and sending him stumbling. He regained balance quickly enough, but Ladybug’s yo-yo flew out of his hand, drawing a snarl from his throat. Queen Bee skidded forwards, flinging her trompo out to distract him while her fingers wrapped around the red weapon and tossed it to the spotted heroine.

“You’re welcome!” She shouted, pulling her trompo back into her hand and launching herself into the fight.

Ladybug caught it, and without out a second thought, cried out: “Lucky Charm!” _A photo frame? What?_ She flipped it over, frowning, and gasped. _This is Adrien and his mother. Why would it give me a photo of them?_

She looked up as Chat bounded over to her side. “Plan, m’lady?” He panted heavily, a hand pressed over his ribs. She shot him a concerned glance.

“Are you alright, Chat?”

“I will be. Plan?”

Wordlessly she handed over the frame. He frowned, evidently as confused by it as she was. “I don’t know what this is about, so until we do I’m afraid it’s the usual.”

“You got it.” And with that he shot back into the fray.

Ladybug gritted her teeth, frustrated as she turned the frame over in her hands. _Adrien and his mother… why them? Are they important to Hawk Moth somehow? That would explain why Adrien’s never been akumatised, I guess. A close friend, or… a relative_. She gasped. _Hawk Moth never told Gabriel what to do when he was akumatised. There was never a purple mask, he never spoke to him – I assumed it had been a coincidence_. Suddenly the other akumas flitted through her mind. Riposte, Gorizilla, Style Queen, Volpina… _Oh, Gabriel Agreste, I am going to kick your ass_.

“Rena!” She called, searching for the heroine. Spotting her leaning against a crumbling brick wall, she darted towards her. “I need an illusion.”

 

* * *

 

Chat slammed his baton into Hawk Moth’s gut, shoving him back as Queen Bee and Carapace leapt in to land several blows. He hissed as pain shot along his ribs and staggered back. Seizing the opportunity, the villain kicked Carapace’s legs out from under him and caught hold of Queen Bee’s hair, throwing her at a pile of rubble. Lurching forward, Hawk Moth wrapped his free hand around Chat’s wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. A strangled cry ripped itself from the hero’s throat. Haw Moth pressed his sword against Chat’s exposed neck and hissed in his ear, “Drop the baton.”

With a frustrated groan he acquiesced, unfurling his fingers and letting his weapon fall from his grip. “Fuck you,” he spat, anger blazing in his eyes.

Hawk Moth tutted. “Language.” Raising his voice, he stared out at the levelled city, through the swirling dust and destruction. “Come out, Ladybug.”

The spotted heroine walked into sight, face smeared with blood and dirt. “Hello.” She surveyed him with a critical eye. “All your experience, and you couldn’t come up with a better suit?”

Irritation flared up in the villain’s eyes as he shifted. “Excuse me?”

“It’s just that everyone can tell what we’re all supposed to be.” She sighed dramatically. “I guess I expected something better from a world-renowned fashion designer.”

A beat passed, and Hawk Moth chuckled. “Of course you worked it out. I only hire the best, after all.”

The others looked on, bewildered. “I’m sorry, am I missing something?” Queen Bee called, dragging herself up and wincing as she felt the bump on the back of her head. “What the hell is going on?”

“Why are you doing this?” Ladybug asked, moving forwards slowly. “Why do you need our Miraculouses? What are you going to wish for?”

“My wife.” Suddenly his voice turned gravelly, throat thick and words rough. “She’s gone and I want her back. My son… he needs a mother.”

Ladybug’s face softened. “I understand that you miss her. Losing the one you love… the pain you must be in…” She sighed. “I understand your reasoning. It still doesn’t make what you’ve done right.” She raised the photo of Adrien and his mother. “How many times are you going to hurt the few people you have left? If you go through with this you’ll lose him.”

“No, no. He’ll understand.” Insistence seeped into his voice. “He will, I know he will.”

“Let’s ask him, then, shall we?” Ladybug stepped back, and suddenly the villain came face to face with his son.

“Père.”

“Adrien.”

Still trapped by Hawk Moth’s sword, Chat froze. _But… that’s me. Why is that me?_ Suddenly he felt very, very cold. _Père…_

“Why are you doing this?” Adrien asked, his hands shaking and eyes wet with tears. “All this destruction and ruin, the akumas… how many times are you going to put me in danger?”

“Adrien, please, I did it for you,” Hawk Moth said pleadingly, his hand moving to reach for his son. “For your mother, for our family. We can be whole again.”

“Our _family_?” Adrien’s words became a shout as he stared at his father, his face indignantly. “Do you seriously think I’d want anything to do with you after this? Our ‘family’ ended the second you started possessing innocent people! How many have your akumas have targeted my friends – targeted me?” He laughed disbelievingly, raking a hand through his hair. “ _You let me fall off a building!_ ”

“Adrien, please –”

“No.” His voice was low now, commanding and hard. “ _No_ , père. If you ever want me to be a part of your life you’ll stop this. Please.”

In Hawk Moth’s moment of frozen indecision, the heroes acted. Chat threw his head back, bashing his head into the villain’s nose, making him stagger backwards; Carapace’s shield flew by, knocking his legs out from under him and sending him sprawling on his back; Queen Bee wrenched his arms above his head, pinning them with her weight; Rena’s illusion faded as Ladybug rushed forwards and ripped the Miraculous from his suit. He howled as he was stripped of his power and the disguise fell.

“I always knew you were a complete dick,” Queen Bee said.

“Seconded,” Carapace agreed, and the two high-fived. Rena hobbled over and passed over the pã'oa so Ladybug could cleanse the akuma. Snapping the stick over her knee, the spotted heroine threw out her yo-yo and released the white butterfly into the air. Watching it flutter its wings overhead, she sighed, weariness settling in her limbs.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She cried, tossing the frame upwards and closing her eyes as the swarms of ladybugs zipped around the group, and in a flash, everything was back to normal. “Adrien,” she whispered softly.

 

* * *

 

Several hours, five recharges and one arrest later the heroes were sat atop the gleaming Eiffel Tower. They formed a circle around half-empty box of macarons. Rena and Carapace were slumped against each other, occasionally pressing gentle kisses to fingertips and cheeks and noses. Queen Been lay spread-eagled, eyes glued to the clear, velveteen sky sprinkled with stars. Chat Noir’s head rested in Ladybug’s lap as she slowly combed her fingers through his golden hair, tapping his claws incessantly against his leg. Ladybug breathed in deeply.

“Well this is boring,” Queen Bee said, and in a flash of light Chloé Bourgeois was laid in her place. The other four stared at her with wide eyes as she sat up to face them. “Yes, it’s really me, your favourite civilian. I’ll sign you all autographs later.”

That drew a snort from Rena, and Ladybug chuckled. “You always know how to make an entrance, Chloé,” she remarked. Chloé flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

“Any of the rest of you going to join me? I refuse to suffer this cold alone.”

Carapace shrugged. “Sure.” And with that his transformation fell, and Nino Lahiffe was holding Rena in his arms. Chat gaped.

“I guess I’ll join the club,” Rena said, disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing as Alya Césaire.

“What the hell is happening?” Chat murmured, eyes wide as he desperately tried to absorb the information.

“Of course it’s you two.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “My life is truly cursed.”

Alya stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who returned the sentiment. Ladybug smiled softly at her friends. “Chloé Bourgeois and Alya Césaire getting along. Will wonders ever cease?”

Alya responded by throwing a macaron at her.

Laughing, Ladybug met Chat’s gaze, and flushed slightly. “What?”

“Have I ever told you that you’re gorgeous when you laugh, m’lady?” He flirted, winking at her. In the background Chloé gagged.

She rolled her eyes, tapping his nose gently. “More than I can count, kitty.” Glancing up, she met the hopeful eyes of her other three partners. “Guess it’s my turn now?”

“Only if you want to,” Nino said reassuringly. “We understand how important your identity is to you.”

The spotted heroine merely nodded, a soft smile on her face, and released the transformation. Chat pulled back from her lap, eyes wide. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then…

“Marinette, you _cow_!”

Suddenly she was bowled over by a vaguely Alya-shaped blur. Warm arms wrapped around her neck and she fell back, only just catching herself before she toppled onto her back. “Disappointed, then?”

Alya pulled back, punching her playfully on the arm. “Shut up.” She paled. “Oh my god, I told you all about my massive crush on Ladybug. _I told Ladybug about my crush on Ladybug._ ”

“Well, I _am_ very attractive.” That earned her another punch.

“The only one’s left is you, cat boy,” Chloé said, biting into another macaron. “By the way, Marinette, these are incredible.”

Marinette blushed, surprised at the unexpected compliment. “Oh. Thanks, Chloé.”

“Don’t mention. Seriously, don’t – I have a reputation to maintain.”

Chat sat up properly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, I’m not sure if…”

“You don’t have to, kitty,” Marinette said, squeezing his knee. “Not now, or tomorrow, or next week, or next year. You do it when you’re ready.”

Meeting her steady gaze, Chat’s heart skipped a beat, and covered her hand with his own. Inhaling deeply, he nodded, and let the transformation go, maintaining eye contact with his partner. The other three gasped, but Marinette never looked away, a sad sort of smile curving her lips. His heart pounded.

“Hey there, kitty,” she whispered, covering his now bare hand with her free one. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He grinned at her, and she wrapped him up in her arms, threading one hand into his hair and rubbing comforting circles between his shoulder blades. Soon enough they were joined by the other three heroes – Chloé joining with only a quiet complaint – and the group hugged under the stars. Adrien rested his face on Marinette’s shoulder, holding on tightly.

“I’m so glad it’s you,” she breathed softly into his ear, and as Alya, Nino and Chloé pulled away she pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

“Adrien, I’m so sorry about your father,” Alya said.

“Well I’m not,” Chloé declared, huffing softly and folding her arms. “You’re better off without him. He was a total prick.”

“Yeah, he kind of was,” Adrien admitted weakly, smiling faintly at his friends. “Do you think I could stay over tonight? I don’t think I can stay in that house, not tonight.”

“Do you even need to ask?” Nino said, eyes soft as he met his best friend’s wet gaze. “Of course you can. For however long you need.”

Chloé scoffed. “Lahiffe, if you imagine for even a second that I’m going to leave his side you can think again.”

“We can all stay at mine, then,” Alya interjected, “it’s big enough for all of us.”

While the other three bickered in the background, Adrien turned to Marinette, who intertwined her fingers through his, squeezing his hand gently. “The kids are fighting again,” he joked, grinning at her.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “When do they not?”

Eventually the group transformed and took off for Alya’s apartment. As the sun spread its rays across the sky’s navy canvas, the heroes raced off, the cat’s hand clasping onto the bug’s tightly. Sunlight bounced off the shining Eiffel Tower, illuminating the newly fixed buildings and flooding the repaired ground with gold. Chokingly-thick dust no longer swirled in the air, and all traces of lava had long since faded. The City of Lights had risen back to its former glory, a phoenix escaping the ashes of its devastation.

Paris shone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed i wrote this and my brain died (also how do you write action scenes i havent a bloody clue) 
> 
> let me know if theres any prompts you want me to have a punt at


End file.
